crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
RC Van
The RC Van '''is a vehicle of epic rarity in Crash of Cars. It's recognizable for its unique paint scheme. What makes it powerful, however is that it will reform and take retribution after destruction. Special Ability When it's destroyed, it will shrink into a small RC Car with a bomb attached to it controlled by the user. It can pick up crowns and health, but will not regain health. If a power-up remains unused beforehand The RC Car explodes when one of the following circumstances are met: * 8-second timer is up. * It takes damage. There is a short delay between the bomb activation and when it actually deals damage and is about the size of a Trebuchet explosion (Without explosion size modifiers). The explosion deals 2.5 damage. Tactics This car has generally low speed, due to this, any cars with better speed stats like Sprint Car or Phoenix are able to catch up to it in most circumstances unless quick turns are used for escaping. It's size can sometimes benefit it for avoiding cannonballs and various other projectiles or the Railgun's beam, however it can be knocked back by slightly bigger vehicles. As the RC Car, always aim for the nearest target with the most crowns. Attempt to slow down if possible, as the speed can sometimes be out of control, and avoid any object or enemy that does damage before reaching the target. While not mentioned, Minesweeper does not take damage from the RC Car's explosion. Therefore it's best to avoid them altogether. Gallery Rcbomb.png|The RC Car WireframeRC.png|Wireframe skin applied. Wireframe2.png|Another view with the skin applied Transparentskin.png|With the ghostly invisible skin applied. TransparentskinRC2.png|Another view with the ghostly invisible skin. dodgeramsportsman.jpg|Second Generation Dodge Ram Sportsman, a car that the RC Van is based on. Trivia * The RC Van was based on second generation Dodge Ram "Sportsman" van. * A kill obtained with the explosive RC Car is registered as a valid kill in the game's killfeed (Thus causing it to be displayed publicly), as well as to it's Quest and other compatible daily missions. * While it was being sold as an Upcoming Vehicle, it can be purchased with 300 Gems. which is usually the cost for an Upcoming Legendary Vehicle. * The RC Car and the RC Van are both seen at the loading screen image after the Hollows Update along with Franken Car and Wraith Racer. ** RC Car was seen in the foreground and the RC Van is seen in the background with a radar and has opened rear doors, presumably operating the RC Car. * RC Van is the only vehicle in the entire game that will transform when ''destroyed'''''. Before that, there are only vehicles who transform when damaged. ** The only way to destroy the RC Van AND the RC Car immediately is to either self-destruct or use the Railgun. * If the wireframe or the ghost-invisible skin is applied to the van, it will reveal that there is a small device with a satellite inside of the vehicle itself. This is the remote console used to control the RC Car. * In the loading screen of the game, the remote control device is located at the top of the vehicle, however in the game it is located inside of it when shown through transparent skins. ** This implies that the Van's ability to control a unit separate from itself was a beta feature but was removed in final versions. Category:Epic Category:Epic Cars Category:Upcoming Vehicles Category:Hollows Update Category:5-Health Vehicles